This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This study is to determine if exercise echocardiograms can add additional more sensitive measures to predict PHT in scleroderma. Patients come in for yearly exercise echocardiograms, 6MWT, and assessment questionnaires.